


Just ONE moment, please?

by Goqotomago



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Possibly Smut later on but for now, Pre-Established Relationship, Trans Female Character, Underage Drinking, for Forrest and Shigure, road trip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goqotomago/pseuds/Goqotomago
Summary: Soleil has everything planned to romance and get the girl, including the perfect setting: a Road trip! Just them and two wing-people to help her out, and everything seems fine. But when Kana's forced to tag along, will Soleil ever get even a moment alone?(Laslow/Corrin are married, so Kana's Soleil's brother; and Forrest is a trans girl)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published Fic, and I hope everyone likes it! I noticed there was a lack of good Solphelia and I wanted to help add to the pile?

_< Hey were friends right?>_

<Every time you ask me that, I become more scared of what the next message’ll bring…>

 _< Chill your worrying!!>_  
<Geez>  
<We werent even actually caught>

<We almost were, Soleil! And who knows what your mother would’ve said or done if she had found us out!>

 _< Okay true>_  
<But this time I promise its not illegal!!>  
<Or morally wrong>

<...>  
<Fine. What is it, yes, we’re friends…>

Ophelia sighed as she typed. Soleil brought her so much grief, but she couldn't deny that she had actually had fun all those other times. It wasn't ever what she thought would be interesting, but Soleil had a knack for trying new things.

 _< So my parents are gonna be vacationing soon to somewhere weird and far away>_  
<Actually did I ever tell you about my grandma? Theyre going to see her>  
<So Ive already been a million times and I asked if I could pleeeease stay and do something but they said no>  
<So I asked if I could GO and do something instead and my dad jumped in like a winner and came on my side so I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me>

<Soleil.>

< _Yeah? >_

<Our grandmothers are friends, remember? I’ve met your grandmother and her side of your family before.>

< _Oh shit yeah >_  
<I forgot>  
<So are you in or not?>

<I don’t understand. What am I in or out for?>

 _< A road trip dummy!>_  
<My mom let me take the other car so we can go out and go somewhere!>  
<She wants to know where wed go and who we take so its probably better if we get someone else to go>  
<So she doesnt think were unsupervised or smthing>

<I...oh my goodness Soleil I would love to!>  
<I would have to ask my father of course, but I’m pretty sure he would allow me to go.>

 _< Nice>_  
<Ill text you the rest of the deets later>  
<Gtg. Tell me if you wanna go anywhere specifc>

<Alright, I will. Goodbye!>

Closing her phone, Ophelia smiled to herself. It’d been a while since she’d last gone out somewhere with Soleil but she honestly still needed some time to recover following that incident last time around…

* * *

 

Soleil grinned. Her plan was a success! Or well, at least somewhat a success. Not everything had fallen into place just yet, but hopefully she could get everything going just her way for once. Nothing too illegal, no shenanigans, no cops, no parents finding out. She would be able to do her own thing this time, and it was guaranteed to go great! Or, well...probably. There was still a couple of kinks she had to work out…

Picking up her phone again, she scrolled through her contact list, looking for one girl in particular. Gods, how she hated having to call, but some people just insisted on making life difficult for her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit short, I wanted to just present a good beginning and explanation. Next chapter goes on for quite a bit more.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the big day, finally! Every little detail sorted out, everyone ready to be picked up, the destination- The city of Valla, the hotels- reserved in advance, the music- popular but not _too_ suggestive at first, everything was going just Soleil’s way! She had everything packed, and then…

“Soleil!” Corrin called out, just as her daughter was about to step through the front door.

“Yeah mom, what’s up?” Soleil called back.

“Aren't you forgetting something?”

Soleil turned around, starting to walk back into the living room so she could see her mother face-to-face and not have to yell. “I dont think so,” she began. “Ive got clothes for two more days just in case, swim suit, towel, toothbrush, good luck charm? What else am I…” she trailed off, upon seeing her little brother standing in front of their mother, a huge, excited grin on his face and his hands on his giant backpack’s straps.

“You promised to take Kana along with you, remember?”

Soleil twitched, her smile stuck onto her face, even as her insides froze into ice. She must have agreed and not even noticed when her mother finally had said yes, she was too ecstatic...this was horrible, she thought. Kana would have to tag along with them, and both she and her mother knew very well that he would go back and blab to their parents if he saw Soleil doing anything wrong...and she had so many great plans they now couldn't do...ugh, her mom was more clever than she gave her credit for.

“Yeah, of course mom!” She lied through her false grin.

“Good. I was beginning to think you might have forgotten,” she mused, realising full well that Soleil hadn't heard the first time. Bending down to face Kana and fluff his hair, she laughed to herself. “Be good, alright? I don't want to hear any complaints from either of you two.”

“Of course, mama!” Kana replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He ran over to Soleil, and took her hand as they walked out, waving their goodbyes to both parents and climbing into the car. Kana hopped into the backseat and buckled his seatbelt, throwing his backpack into the trunk and never losing the grin on his face.

“So where are we gonna go first? Oh, are we gonna go to the Valla amusement park!? That’d be really fun, can we go, please please pleaseeeee?”

Soleile groaned, hitting her head against the wheel. After Kana had asked and was eagerly waiting for a response, Soleil turned on the car and turned back to look at him. His grin melted away a bit of her sour disposition, but she turned back and sighed.

“We’re gonna go to pick up some of my friends first, they’re coming too. You remember Shigure, right?”

“F’course! He’s...our cousin, right?”

“I...guess, yeah, sure. He’s coming too, and his girlfriend and another one of my friends.”

“Cool! I like him a lot!”

Soleil didn't respond. As the car turned the corner, she saw Forrest standing outside her house, sunglasses donned, suitcases packed, and only slightly overdressed for the summer weather. Chuckling to herself, she pulled up and unlocked the car to let her friend in.

“You _do_ know it's 80° out, right?”

“Of course I do, Soleil! It’s hot out, I can feel it,” Forrest grunted, as she opened the trunk of the car to put her bags in, then going to the front seat to ride shotgun. “Can you turn up the A/C, please?”

Soleil rolled her eyes, but did as the girl asked. “I don’t think I told you, but Kana’s coming along too.”

Forrest turned around to look at Kana, a smile still glued to his face. “Hiya, Kana! It’s been awhile, hasn't it?”

“Yeah, it has! Um, what’s your name again?” Soleil audibly groaned as the words left Kana’s mouth. “I'm sorry, I can't really remember…”

“It’s Forrest, dear! And don't worry about it, it's fine. I forget people all the time!” Forrest chuckled. Soleil smacked her on the arm lightly, muttering something about not encouraging him. She laughed a bit harder in response, sitting back into the chair as she connected her phone to the car’s stereo. “So who’re we picking up next?”

“Shigure. He’s the closest from here, if I can only remember exactly where…”

“Oh, you just make a right turn up here,” Forrest motioned, not quite looking up from her phone.

“Of course _you_ know where it is,” Soleil chuckled to herself. As she pulled up to Shigure’s house, thankfully, Shigure was standing in much more weather-appropriate clothes. He did, however, have his guitar strapped to his back, at the sight of which Soleil sighed and groaned once more, as she knew it was going to take up most of the space in the back. But he boarded, put his luggage in the back, gave Forrest a peck on the cheek, and sat in the back to catch up with Kana.

As they drove up to Ophelia’s house, something was slightly different. She wasn’t outside as Shigure and Forrest were, even though the cars still appeared to be in the driveway. Soleil frowned, a puzzled look on her face as she put the car in park and reached for her phone.

<Hey phelia>  
<U there? Were outside>  
<...>

Soleil frowned a bit more, as she put her phone down. It wasn't like Ophelia to not answer her phone, she must be doing some last-second packing…

“Who wants to go ring the doorbell?” She called out to all the passengers of the car, as they all, even Kana, intentionally looked away to avoid her gaze.

With another heavy sigh, Soleil opened the car door and began to walk towards the front door of her friend’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so its not MUCH longer, but at least this means I'll probably update more often...


End file.
